


Bad Girl

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Actor RPF, X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of Demi/Simon smut. I am so ashamed. (But not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

"I made up my mind to work with Demi because she went through the Disney machine and came out a bad girl. And I like that."

The interview plays on the television as Demi and Simon watch from the couch at Simon's apartment. At this line, Demi pokes Simon's side.

"Really, Simon? You like me cause I'm a bad girl?" She laughed at the smirk on his face.

"I don't just like it. I love your bad girl ways," he replied.

"Oh yeah?" Demi asked she moved to straddle his lap.

"Definitely."

"Do you wanna see how bad I can be?" she asked as her hand slid down his torso towards the zip on his pants. She didn't bother waiting for an answer, opting to open his pants and get her hands on his cock as quickly as possibly. He groaned as she stroked him to hardness, rolling her hips against his thigh in search of friction. 

"Oh, god yes. Demi!" Simons hands moved from her hips to her breasts. He caressed her nipples with his thumbs. Not content with that, Demi stopped stroking his erection to crawl off his lap and strip off her tank top and skirt. She climbed back on his lap, positioned herself over his cock and sunk down. 

"Holy fuck...Yes!"

"Hnnng, Simon. You feel so good," Demi moaned as she finally as she finally had him in to the hilt. She pulled herself up and slammed back down. She set a fast pace as she sucked and bit at his neck.

"Demi! You'll leave a mark!"

"Don't care. Just touch me Simon for fucks sake!" Simon didn't bother replying knowing that when Demi made up her mind to be possessive nothing could stop her. He moved his hands back to her breasts again and pinched at her erect nipples. God, he wanted to suck them and lick every inch of her stomach. "Do you feel how wet my cunt is for you?" she asked as she slammed down and rolled her hips hard.

"Fuuuuck."

"You like it when I do this don't you? Take charge and talk dirty to you and tell you how perfect your cock feels inside me? You love that? When I squeeze you tight inside of me and don't let you come until I've come at least twice?"

"Hnnnng. Yes! Fuck Demi!" Demi resumed he fast and hard pace thrusting herself up and down faster. Simon could tell she was going to come soon so her moved one of his hands down to rub at her clit.

"That's it baby. Come." With that, Demi let out a loud moan and shook with orgasm. Her cunt gripped him tightly and Simon had to focus on every unsexy thing he could to keep from coming right then. As her orgasm ended Demi dropped forward onto his chest. Her sweaty torso and breasts teasing Simon. Simon knew this was his cue to start moving slowly. He moved his hips in a rotating pattern, desperate for more of that wet heat on his desperate erection. When Demi let out a deep moan, he rolled them over to lay out fully on the length of the couch. He licked and sucked his way up her stomach to her neck. She let out another moan and a quiet "Fuck me, Simon."

At that Simon started to pump his hips in a much slower pace than Demi had set before. That was how she liked it after she had gotten off quick and dirty. He mouthed at her neck, licking long strips of salt and sweat off her skin. 

"So good baby. You feel so good." Demi moaned as she pulled him into a kiss. She liked to kiss when they made love softly and slowly. That was Demi, going from hard and dirty fuck to making love in no time at all.

Simon continued to thrust his cock in and out in slow pattern as he built their orgasm up. After a few minutes they were both desperate to come, so Simon started thrusting harder. When he couldn't off his orgasm any longer he bit hard at her neck, strong enough to bruise. He felt himself coming inside of her and thrust a few more times, desperate to keep his mark inside of her. That display of possessiveness brought Demi right to the edge and tipped her over as she shook through her second orgasm of the night.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Demi spoke up.

"I'm pretty glad you decided to work with a bad girl like me," she said with a smirk as she pinched his ass.

"Best decision I've ever made," Simon replied. "Hands down."


End file.
